1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable satellite antenna, and in particular to a portable satellite antenna which is capable of automatically setting a satellite antenna in a direction of a reference satellite at an initial operation stage, rotating and setting an antenna by tracing the position of a satellite in accordance with the DiseqC Protocol in the case that there is an external effect or a channel change, implementing an accurate horizontal and vertical movement of a satellite antenna using a worm gear type method and a screw type guide as a horizontal and vertical direction rotation unit of a satellite antenna and preventing an entangled state of an electric wire which connects a satellite antenna and a main substrate by implementing a horizontal direction rotation at a certain angle and then implementing an opposite direction rotation.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a satellite antenna is capable of receiving various signals from an artificial satellite such as a video signal, audio signal, etc. and various data such as an internet content information. Therefore, the above satellite antenna is an important instrument for a satellite broadcast.
The conventional satellite antenna is generally installed at a certain portion of a building.
The satellite antenna is installed for the reason that the antenna is rotated in a direction of a certain position so that the antenna is in a horizontal state for thereby effectively receiving an information from the satellite.
If a certain user installs a satellite antenna at a certain position, there are many limits for installing the satellite antenna and receiving a satellite broadcast at the position using a portable type satellite antenna by another user.
In order to overcome the above problems, a portable satellite antenna which is easily carried by a user is used. However, the conventional portable satellite antenna has a very complicated structure for rotating the antenna in a vertical direction and a horizontal directing in orientation with the satellite. In a unit for rotating the antenna in a horizontal direction, a rotation plate is rotated endlessly based on a rotation direction of a motor by engaging the motor in a lower portion of the rotation plate in a vertical direction. Therefore, an electric wire which connects the antenna and main substrate is severely entangled. Therefore, it is impossible to change the position of the satellite antenna in a direction of the changed satellite based on the channel change when connecting the satellite to the settop box. In order to overcome the above problems, a control box is additionally connected to a satellite antenna for tracing the position of other satellites, so that the price is increased and the operation is not easy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable satellite antenna which overcomes the above problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable satellite antenna which is capable of setting a satellite antenna in a direction of a reference satellite at an initial operation stage, rotating and setting an antenna by tracing the position of a satellite in accordance with the DiseqC Protocol in the case that there is an external effect or a channel change, implementing an accurate horizontal and vertical movement of a satellite antenna using a worm gear type method and a screw type guide as a horizontal and vertical direction rotation unit of a satellite antenna and preventing an entangled state of an electric wire which connects a satellite antenna and a main substrate by implementing a horizontal direction rotation at a certain angle and then implementing an opposite direction rotation. To achieve the above objects, there is provided a portable satellite antenna which includes a rotation rod rotatably mounted on an upper surface of a support member formed on an upper surface of the rotation plate at a certain distance, a rotation gear being inserted onto the center of the rotation rod, a rotation piece downwardly protruded from an end portion of the antenna and engaged to both ends of the rotation rod for thereby rotating the antenna in upward and downward directions based on the rotation direction of the rotation rod, a first driving motor which has a rotary shaft onto which a worm gear is inserted for being engaged with the rotation gear, for thereby rotating the worm gear in the normal and reverse directions, a fixing gear installed on an upper center portion of the fixing plate, a rotor which is bearing-engaged to an upper portion of the fixing gear for thereby implementing an independent rotation thereof, a rotation plate being engaged to the upper portion of the rotor using a bolt, a guide which has a pair of guide protrusions are protruded in parallel from a lower surface of the rotation plate and is formed in a screw shape in the direction from an outer portion to the center of the rotation plate, so that a moving protrusion is moved between the guide protrusions when the rotation plate is rotated, a guide rod which is linearly formed on an upper surface of the fixing plate in the direction from the outer portion to the center, a moving protrusion which is movably inserted into the guide rod, has an upper end inserted between the guide protrusions of the guide, is moved along the guide when the rotation plate is rotated, and is linearly moved in the guide rod, a second driving motor which is downwardly installed in one side of the fixing gear, has a rotary shaft supported by the driving gear, and is driven by a control voltage supplied from a control unit for thereby rotating the driving gear in the normal and reverse directions, so that the rotation plate is rotated, and a control unit which stores a position information of the satellite including a reference satellite, controls the first driving motor and the second driving motor when an initial power is supplied, sets the antenna to be in the direction of the reference satellite, drives the second driving motor when a channel is changed or an external effect is inputted, and moves the antenna in a horizontal direction in the direction of a certain satellite in the satellite antenna in which a rotation plate is mounted in an upper portion of a fixing plate, and a casing having a satellite antenna is engaged to an upper portion of the rotating plate.